Reel Big Dish
by The One Named Light
Summary: madTV is Gone, Yo!
1. Big Orange Taxi

It's a pop song called irony When everything in it is irony free It's getting hit when a Dodge truck doesn't break It's the Marlboro man and his cancerous fate And isn't it ironic...now it is

Don't it always Seem to Go To That you don't Know What you Got 'Til it's Gone They Paved Paradice and put up a Parking Lot

It's like Ray Charles on a blind date It's a dead-end sign next to a fresh grave It's the head lice on the Orkin man's toupee Who would've thought...it figures

Colonel Sanders was all alone At the dinner table in his country home He got all his cash from Kentucky Fried Ate a six piece meal choked on a chicken wing and died And isn't it ironic...now it is

Chorus

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you When you think everything's one way and switching things around And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face.

A young man sold his watch to buy A set of combs for his beautiful wife But she sold her hair, so she could buy a watch chain They tried so hard But their gifts were in vain

Just Late last night, I Saw a Screen door slam and a Big orange taxi Took Trixie tang away

And isn't it ironic...now it is A little too ironic..and yes, now it actually is

Chorus

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you Life has a funny way of switching things around Switching things around. 


	2. Harder To Dream

Why am I Losing all my MKDS 150s Why Do I hang with A Guy at age 250-Tree Because the chance of me winning 1st Place will Very Now if You Excuse Me, I Must Eat a Black Cherry

My Wish List has a Totally Pimped out Nintendo Wii I Also Cut down a Rainforest By Kicking Just one Tree I Memorised Austin Powers, Now I Live With Faggots "WHY MUST I BE SURROUNDED BY FRIGGEN IDIOTS"

E3 Summer Is Hotter Now and I Got No Great Show To Love When I Get A TV Guide I Say that There's No Way I'm gonna Give Up It is Like That Song Where Some Guy Loses his power to Breathe Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream

Miguzi's Gone now So There's A Reason To Be miserable Now I Get Filled Up with Education Phisical Reverse The Word order and Put the First two In a Pannel Now I Will Say These 3 Fuck Disney Channel

E3 Summer Is Hotter Now and I Got No Great Show To Love When I Get A TV Guide I Say that There's No Way I'm gonna Give Up It is Like That Song Where Some Guy Loses his power to Breathe Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream

There is A Teenage Girl Who is Just A Nimbi, But I Think She is Perfact For Me I wish That She Was a Human Girl In My World and I'll ask Her hand out in Marrage

E3 Summer Is Hotter Now and I Got No Great Show To Love (Luvbi) When I(You) Get A TV Guide I(You) Say that There's No Way We're gonna Give Up It is Like That Song Where Some Guy Loses his power to Breathe Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream Is Cartoon Network Cool Now Cuz' It's Getting Harder and Harder To Dream 


	3. House of Canceled Toons

(Weird Al Yankovic)  
Cartoons are Made Of Crap! All My Toon Ideas now Rule the School!  
Read Between The Lines, Cartoons Are Now Crap And I Walk Alone CN Drew The Line, Now We're In The House Of Cancelled Toons!  
Check My Lappys Time, I Am Still A Kid and I Walk alone I Walk Alone, I Walk Alone I Walk Alone, I Walk A-  
My Fave Toons teh-Only ones that walks Beside me My Shallow Brain's the only Thing That's Thinking Someday The Network's Gonna See Their Errors 'Til Then, I Walk Alone!  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ahhhh-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, On Kids WB, Omi's Morning The Loss of The WB On 4Kids TV, Animes Ruined and I Walk Alone NBC's Chistian And CBS Clocked Nick Jr. Shows ABC's With Disney, That, Today, Now Sucks And I Walk Alone I Walk Alone, I Walk Alone I Walk Alone, I Walk A-  
My Fave Toons T'Only ones that walks Beside me My Shallow Brain's the only Thing That's Thinking Someday The Network's Gonna See Their Errors 'Til Then, I Walk Alone!  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks (Moving on)  
My Life Now Sucks Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ahhhh-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, I Walk Alone, I Walk A-  
(Green Day)  
I Walk This Empty Street, On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams Where The City Sleeps, And I'm The Only One And I Walk A My Shadow's T'Only One That Walks Beside Me My Shallow Heart's The Only Thing Thats Beating (Weird Al Yancovic)  
Someday The Network's Gonna See Their Errors (Weird Al Yancovic and Green Day)  
'Til Then We Walk Alone 


	4. Baby Pressure

Mm ba ba de Um bum ba de Um bu bu bum da de Where am I? How did I get here?  
Today is very different than yesterday So this is the world? I miss my old womb The wallpaper here just ain't the same Pressure pushing down on me Pressing down on you no man ask for Under pressure - that burns a building down Splits a family in two Puts people on streets Um ba ba be Um ba ba be De day da Ee day da - that's o.k.  
It's the terror of knowing What the world is about Watching some good friends Screaming 'Let me out'  
This world is something strange I'm wet! I'm cold! I need a change!  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher Pressure on people - people on streets This world is something new to me Day day de mm hm Da da da ba ba O.k.  
Oh, my head! What is this? I can't take it!  
Me either! I'm hungry! I'm tired! I'm irritated!  
But I love the extra leg room. Man! They cut my cord!  
Consider yourself lucky! He added himself Cuz he was bored This world is way too big And populated by fuzzy pigs This world is something new to me Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor These are the days it never rains but it pours Ee do ba be Ee da ba ba ba Um bo bo Be lap People on streets - ee da de da de People on streets - ee da de da de da de da It's the terror of knowing What this world is about Watching some good friends Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high Pressure on people - people on streets This World is Something (Under Pressure) New to Me This world is such a gas P.U., where's your class?  
Quiet! Can't a guy get some shuteye?  
It's so noisy in here I can barely near myself suck The food here tastes pretty good My compliments to the chef And you gotta holler to get fed But I could get used to that Turned away from it all like a blind man Sat on a fence but it don't work Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn Why - why - why ?  
Love love love love love Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking Can't we give ourselves one more chance Why can't we give love that one more chance Why can't we give love give love give love give love give love give love give love give love give love 'Cause love's such an old fashioned word And love dares you to care for The people on the edge of the night And loves dares you to change our way of Caring about ourselves This is our last dance This is our last dance This is ourselves This world is way too a-bright,  
Can't somebody turn down the light?  
So that's what that thing looks like All things here are meant for play, It's gonna be a real cool day This world is something new to me (Under pressure)  
This world is something new to me (Under pressure)  
Pressure 


	5. Carpal Tunnel Of Hawk

At the turn of the Century, He Was Born At the Corner of three At Age 5 he made History, By Receving A Collage Degree Dreams Start To Vanish, Girls Log Off EHarmony You'll put your eyes to the sun and say "I know you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding"  
And we might have started singing just a little soon (Dreams Start To Vanish, Girls Log Off EHarmony)  
We're throwing stones in a glass room

Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

in 1968, Hawk Invented Something Great He Gave us a supercomputer, Now we have one for our future Slept through the weekend and dreamed We're just syncing with the melody of the kiss of eternity Got postcards from my former self saying, "How've you been"  
We might have said good-byes just a little soon (Somehow this disaster town)  
Robbing lips, kissing bends under this moon

Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

Down there's his Factory, none in or out in there or the eatery With a golden discette You'll see, that they are, true-ly true-ly happy

Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

Your Brain is a Creative computer The Answers of the earth are yours to find Your Brain is a Creative computer So that you can See the Light

(Vocal Solo)  
Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

(Cue Whole Band)

Mommy Nature And Daddy Time Mixed The Whole World All Together Now Take A Little Time, Then Prove Them All Wrong Throw Mom Earth and Dad Time, Out the Window Now, You are Now the one, Right Now If You Make it happen You Are Now the One

(to Make dreams come true)

Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

Your Brain is a Creative computer The Nucleus of All Inventions If You Use It and then Abuse It The Universe is Officially all yours

Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

(Cue Gutar Solo)

If You Want You Can Take Control Take the brains of small Creatures and change the world any Creature You Choose to humanise, Then Prove Them All Smart Throw Mom Earth and Dad Time, Out the Window Now, You are Now the one, Right Now If You Make it happen, You Are Now the One

(to Make dreams come true)

(Cue Vocal and Keyboard)  
Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning

(Cue Whole Band)  
Whoa-oh oh, we're so miserable and stunning Whoa-oh, love songs so genuinely cunning 


	6. DRAWGDOR theme Song

"Oh Sonic! Its beautiful!" Amy said, looking into the shiny watch that her beloved Sonic had given her for her birthday. She happily wraps her arms around the hedgehog and looks down at the watch one more time.

"I thought youd like it" Sonic says with a smile, putting it on her wrist.

Amy gasps again and looks at it with joy, it was a wonderful gold watch with some silver in the middle. It was a digital watch and could tell you the temperature, date, sports scores and more. It could also give a recap of the news and you could enter things in it yourself as sort of an organizer. It was apparently very expensive but Sonic figured Amy deserved only the best.

And so, Amy went to bed very happy that night, putting her new watch down on the dresser by the bed, before she went into the bathroom to get changed. She also had put a glass of water by the watch but she would soon find out just how much trouble that could cause.

Finally, Amy comes back and looks happily down at her new watch, she bends down to get her bunny slippers when she suddenly bumps into the dresser instead, knocking the glass of water onto the digital watch. She gasps and backs away as the watch sparks before her eyes.

"Nooo!" she cries grabbing it off the table, but it looked like it had already been ruined.

"Oh god..." Amy says quietly, only able to look at the cracked screen of the digi watch. She throws it on the table again and flops onto her bed. "What have I done?"

Little did Amy know, that was not the ordinary watch she thought it had been. In it's core it had contained a small sample of chaos emerald and... well, we'll just have to see what happens next...

The next morning, Amy woke up, but noticed something curious... the watch was gone! It had somehow vanished from where it was. Amy gets herself quickly out of bed and checks the floor for it but it appeared to have vanished.

Amy quickly runs into the other room, in another futile attempt to find it, but she still cannot find it. Just then, Sonic calls her.

"Hey Ames, Ill be right over!" he says.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Hello? Its your birthday, you know I wouldnt miss that!" Sonic said.

"My... birthday?"

Amy glances back at the calendar to see it had been her birthday...but how? Oh well, maybe she could get ANOTHER present now.

Amy heads outside and looks around oddly. Everything appeared the same as it had yesterday but how. She even saw that the billboard outside her house had read the same thing... everything was somehow exactly the same as yesterday.

Just then, she sees Knuckles running by. She had actually seen him run by yesterday but didnt say anything. She shrugged and decided to talk to him in THIS version of yesterday.

"Hey Knuckles!" Amy shouted "Whats the hurry?"

"Someone stole the master emerald! And they're heading this way!" he said.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"No, I dont think so"

Amy just shrugged and went back inside to get changed for Sonic.

Within a few minutes Amy was all changed into her traditional red skirt when Sonic arrived at her door.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

"Thanks Sonic" she says, looking down to notice a small box in Sonic's hand "Ooh is that for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna show you later, but I guess you can open it now"

Amy opens the box and sees...a watch! The same watch she had gotten last night, and it was in perfect condition. That was odd. She looked at the watch to see that the date was set for a day later though...odd.

"Ooh" Amy says "Its beautful Sonic!"

"I thought you'd like it"

Bewildered Amy looks at the watch and realizes its a few minutes fast so she turns the knob back to set it again when something even stranger happened. The watch vanished from her wrist and Sonic dissapeared.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy went over to it curiously to see Sonic again.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

Ok, now THIS was odd. The watch seemed to be rolling her back in time, depending on how she set it. Well, seeing as how this part had happened already, Amy tries setting it back again.

POOF

Argh! Sonic was gone again. Just then the phone rings and Amy picks up to hear Sonic's voice.

"Hey Ames! Ill be right over" he says.

ARGH! The watch had taken her further back in time. Frustrated, Amy hangs up on him, then heads outside where she sees Knuckles running by again. She decides not to say anything this time and slumps into her couch.

Later that night, after going through the same day for the 4th time, Amy was watching the news instead of going to bed when she heard something tragic.

"And Knuckles the echidna has been killed today by Dr. Eggman, he was last seen running by this street address..."

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed "I know I shouldve helped him earlier!"

Amy almost cries when she remembers... the watch! She turns the dial again to set it back when something even odder happens! The watch had somehow glitched and kept going back in time. Amy watched as the numbers seemed to endlessly turn back, just then there was a flash and the watch vanished but time was still going back. What was going on?

Just then there was another phone ring but Amy wasnt in her old house anymore, she was in ANOTHER house but one that she knew was familiar to her. She reaches over to pick up the phone but is met with great shock when she realizes she can't. Just then she sees a taller pink hedgehog answer it.

"Oh my god" Amy thought, whats going on?

Amy suddenly realizes that she had somehow shrunk a few inches and something else she noticed is she no longer had breasts. She finally realizes what the watch had done to her. It was now the year 1996... and Amy was only 6 years old, wearing suspenders and a cute little hair bow.

"That was Sonic" the tall woman, Amy's mom said "His friends are coming over for your birthday"

"My birfday?" Amy asks, shocked at how her voice sounds "But my birfday was yestewday... Im 14 years old now..."

"14?" her mom asked in shock "My, what an imagination you have, Amy"

Amy sighs in disgust, what could she do now? The watch was in her old house but did her house even exsist now? Just then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came in, all of them around her age.

"Hey Amy" Sonic said "I got you something."

Hoping it would be the watch, Amy tears it open but unfortunately it isn't... its just a 10.00 gift certificate to JCpenny's.

"You guys..." Amy said with a sigh "You have to help me...this morning I was a 14 year old girl...and now Im only 6..."

"WHAT?" Knuckles says, almost laughing "Even I'M not that gullible!"

"Knuckles? Youre alive?"

"Of course Im alive, why wouldnt I be?"

Amy sighs and closes her eyes, when she opens them she sees that shes now in the middle of a park and wearing a goofy looking party hat. AHH! She was now even younger!

"Happy 4th birthday, Amy!" her mom said.

"Foth?" she asked, barely able to talk now "Naw, I foteen..."

"I dont think youre that old, honey" her dad says "But you will be someday!"

"No!" she says, almost crying "I AM tat old, I was today... I was foteen and this wawtch...it...took me in time..."

"Wow, what an imagination..." Amys mom said.

"She's growing up to be more like you each day" Amys dad said.

Now the 4 year old Amy did cry. She wept bitterly as she turned from her parents and began to run away, run as fast as she could, but unfortunately for her that wasnt too fast.

"Aw...come here..." her mom said putting her arm around her, and dropping her into a crib.

Amy cried even louder now, unable to talk or walk as she had been turned into a baby and was only 2 1/2 years old. She cried and cried and cried until finally, She Vanished into thin air...

We Now see a girl around 14 with pink hair, a red Headband, A Red Tank top, a Pink Mini Skirt and Orange Tennis Shoes, then Spax appeared with the same watch that Killed amy, In a box that Read 'Lost Technology' "Drawgdor Strikes again!" 


End file.
